Linda Flynn-Fletcher
|image = Linda.png |gender = Female |age = Around 40's |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |profession = Free-Form Jazz Band Artist, housewife |pband = Piano, triangle, guitar |band = Free-Form Jazz Band |parents = Clyde (father) Betty Jo (mother) |children = Candace Flynn Phineas Flynn (son and daughter) Ferb Fletcher (stepson) |spouses = Lawrence Fletcher (2nd husband) |siblings = Tiana Webber |pets = Perry the Platypus Bucky (formerly) |other1 = Lorraine |title1 = Aunt |other2 = Xavier and Fred (grandsons), Amanda (granddaughter) |title2 = Grandchildrens |other3 = Reginald Fletcher (father-in-law) Winifred Fletcher (mother-in-law) |title3 = Parents-in-law |first = "Rollercoaster" |voice = Caroline Rhea Gemma Martin (Spain) Brigitte Berges (France) Antonella Rinaldi (Italy) Alisa Palmer (Germany) Carolina Mout (Netherlands) Agnieszka Kunikowska (Poland) Hanna Kaila (Finland) Kiss Erika (Hungary) Luísa Salgueiro (Portugal) Rommy Mendoza (Dubbed in Mexico to Hispanic America) }} Linda Flynn-FletcherTalk:Clyde Flynn (Caroline Rhea) is the mother of Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn, stepmother to Ferb Fletcher. She is married to Lawrence Fletcher. She is a regular American mother, although she plays in a free form jazz band with Isabella's mother and Jeremy's mother ("Jerk de Soleil"). Her anniversary with Lawrence Fletcher is June 15th. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Birth and childhood Nothing is known of Linda's early life. She was born of Clyde and Betty Jo in the United States. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") She had the same hair style as she has for her entire life and had very big, deep blue eyes. ("Mom's Birthday") :It is odd that Linda has her adult hair style as a toddler, as shown in the episode "Mom's Birthday," as it is from Bobbi Fabulous, who wasn't famous until the 1990s. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Education and career 1970's In the 70s, Linda took on the same fashion as several of the people of her time, including bell bottoms and very long hair. She appeared to be very popular. This was the year that she attended college. ("Mom's Birthday") 1980s During the 1980s, Linda once dated Heinz Doofenshmirtz. However, it did not end well, as Doofenshmirtz did not make it easy, performing actions such as stuffing Linda into his car trunk to get her in the drive in theater for free and have her paying half his ticket. During the date, Linda revealed her desire to become a pop star and a skeptical Doofenshmirtz said he'd rule the world before she became a pop star. She then suggested him to settle for the Tri-State Area. Nowadays Doofenshmirtz still feels troubled that Linda did become a pop star and he still hasn't taken over the Tri-State Area. ("What Do It Do?") dating.]] Later, Linda had a musical career as Lindana, scoring a mega-hit with her song and subsequent album/single I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!, popularized by its catchy tune and light, meaningless lyrics. Lindana became a one-hit wonder fast, and worked with the record company Huge-O-Records. But, after going through the usual diva tantrums, Huge-O-Records dropped her from their label; the song dropped from the charts, dissolving into mere elevator music. After that, Linda gave up and quit the business. ("Flop Starz"). Publicity photos and media coverage File:Lindana quits!.jpg File:Lindana who?.jpg File:Lindana is back!.jpg Reunion and later career Years after drifting into obscurity and quitting the business, Linda came back as Lindana once more, igniting a reunion tour that was much publicized in major music publications such as Mono Tune Magazine. However, the comeback was brief, and afterward, Lindana once more faded into obscurity, seemingly never to perform again. ("Flop Starz") After years in retirement in the suburban area of Danville, Linda stayed interested in the music business. leading a Free-Form Jazz Band with a few other mothers from her neighborhood. The group commonly plays in the Googolplex Mall, a popular Danville mall. Sometime in the 2000s, they released their first album, Live at the Squat and Stitch, which did not go into heavy circulation but proved popular within Linda's neighborhood. ("Toy to the World," "Jerk De Soleil") Linda still retains a small amount of popularity from her years as Lindana, and the music is still recognized by baby boomers in her community, though she tends to not publicize her persona, presumably out of embarrassment or shame. I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun was re-released during summer of the late 2000s, presumably due to high radio requests. This re-release was entitled The Essential Lindana: Still Fun..., and featured several remixed tracks in multiple languages, including Spanish, Pig Latin, Greek, Yiddish, Japanese, and Swahili. ("Flop Starz", "Finding Mary McGuffin") The same year, Linda was asked to participate in a multi-artist concert reuniting several '80s one-hit wonders. Her daughter Candace tagged along with her as she had just recently learned that Linda was Lindana from a Where Are They Know? special about her on TV. Lindana and Candace partook in several photo-ops and enjoyed themselves, and later performed a duet on "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!", which was an extended version. ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") Over the course of twenty years, Linda had already done six comeback tours and was preparing for a seventh. Despite each one not proving successful, she still stayed optimistic, even anticipating a free pie she planned to receive from some union after her ninth comeback tour. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Personal life In the 90s, Linda met and married a man whom she had two children with, Candace and Phineas Flynn. The two either got divorced or he died, and Linda raised her children alone for a fеw years. During this time, she followed the "Grunge" trend of the time, and met a few men. ("Mom's Birthday") Later, Linda met a man named Lawrence Fletcher. The two went on a few dates, and shared their first kiss at a Love Händel concert. The two fell in love, partly for this experience and partly for Linda's love of Lawrence's quirk of using outdated history references. The two got married on June 15th. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Out to Launch," "Mom's Birthday") Linda currently lives in Danville with husband Lawrence Fletcher, daughter Candace, son Phineas, and stepson Ferb. Linda and her husband are avid bowlers, bowling regularly at the local Bowl-R-Ama. In honor of her and Lawrence's wedding anniversary, Linda's children, Phineas and Ferb, reunited Love Händel for a concert in their backyard. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama," "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") In the Summer of c. 2008, Lawrence, going through a fad in which he was obsеssed with naming stars after people for it's low price, named a star after Linda, along with the rest of the household and a pizza delivery boy. ("Out to Launch") Linda was briefly stranded on an island with her children, husband, and her children's friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, after their boat was caught in a storm. Her husband spent a while patching up the hole, then the entire group sailed back to land. ("Swiss Family Phineas") Advocacy and charity groups Linda has been wearing a puce-colored ribbon to show support for finding a cure for antidisestablishmentarianism, even though it's "more of an ideological stance than a disease" as her husband says. ("Comet Kermillian") Linda's sons briefly started a day-long attempt to raise awareness for aglets. Linda herself took part in supporting it, wearing aglet awareness ribbons on her fingers. ("Tip of the Day") Discography Albums Seeing the Big Ideas In general, Linda has never gotten home in time to see Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas because the schemes have been cleaned up by Doofenshmirtz and Perry. However, she has been aware of some of Phineas and Ferb's schemes. * The regrouping of Love Händel ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") * Her birthday celebration ("Mom's Birthday") * Phineas and Ferb's "Flying Car of the Future Today" landing tower ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", later revealed as a dream) * The animal translator machine ("Interview With a Platypus", though due to her only being around for their failed attempt to translate Perry's chittering, she was likely unaware that it actually functioned) * The Aglet Awareness Concert ("Tip of the Day", later wiped from everyone's memory but Candace's) * The boat Phineas and Ferb built ("The Lake Nose Monster", although she was only aware of the little rowboat Nosebud, not the giant underwater lab underneath the boat) * The fort in the backyard ("Thaddeus and Thor", just the top level, not the skyscraper fort) * Their trip to the future as well as their roller coaster from episode one in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" (Although later, it never happened due to 35 year old Candace fixing the past, and due to Isabella, who went to the past and giving Phineas and Ferb a wood-metal fusing tool, resulting them never going into the future in the first place.) * Candace's platypus hatching grounds ("Perry Lays an Egg"). * She sees one of Phineas and Ferb's contraptions in "The Bully Code" but thinks it is public art. * She sees the old western town Phineas and Ferb build, and almost scolds them for it, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz's invention reverses time so it never happened. ("She's the Mayor") * She sees Phineas and Ferb helping out Lawrence perform as Max Modem and the Mainframes ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") * She saw the flying rug the boys made, but she didn't see it flying over Danville. She also thought it was just a new living room rug instead of tile. ("Magic Carpet Ride") Also, in a reverse of the usual pattern, she sees Doofenshmirtz's invention crash in the front yard. When the boys deny building it, she then starts to freak out and tries to convince Lawrence to come home and see this device. He, however, treats her the same way she treats Candace. This unfortunately does not make Linda more understanding of her daughter, even refuting Candace's claim that the boys were building a duplicate of the device in the backyard while the one in the front yard was beeping and smoking. ("What Do It Do?") Background Information *During the credits of "Flop Starz", a commercial airs for a compilation album called The Essential Lindana: Still Fun.... On the album, the song is advertised as being "remixed and re-translated" into the following languages: Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, French, Scottish, Canadian, German, Navajo, Japanese, Latin, Greek, Esperanto, Swedish, Russian, Pig Latin, Tag Log, Samoan, Dog, Korean, Taiwanese, Swahili, Bulgarian, Irish, Icelandic, Australian, Aborigine, Yiddish, and presumably others since the commercial is cut off before "everyone's favorite" language could be named. ("Tag Log" may be a spelling mistake, since a language called "Tagalog" is spoken in the Philippines.) *Linda is played by Caroline Rhea, who describes Linda as having a large, curved waist, and always trying to keep order. Rhea describes that as a Disney mom, Linda never freaks out or gets angry at Candace's rants about her brother's plans, just says in calm voice: "Candace, honey, I think you're crazy." Rhea has done a few other Disney Channel movies, including Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire, and was previously famous for her portrayal as Hilda from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. *One of her favorite books is the Wizard of Oz. ("Wizard of Odd") *Her phone number is 555-0142 as stated by Candace in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". The area code is unknown. *Linda is based on Dan Povenmire's sister, and shares her first name. *She had one date with Heinz Doofenshmirtz before becoming a superstar. *She may be addicted to cake. ("Robot Rodeo") *She lip syncs when performing I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!, which may be some indication that her real singing voice is not very good. ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") *Without her contact lens, she is blind as a bat ("Last Train to Bustville") *See Flynn-Fletcher family. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Adults Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Bands Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Linda Flynn Category:Females